Hallway encounters
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: Maybe Stella was right after all. Maybe he was in love with Macy. Man, god bless their hallway encounters. Macy/Nick JONAS


**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**

**Hallway encounters.** by kacau

She was dating someone, actually dating someone. She didn't try to turn the guy into some Jonas copy, she just let him be. And one of the Lucas brothers wasn't taking that as well as he thought he would.

Macy ran through the hallway, her brown locks flying around her face. Nick was leaning against his locker, holding his brand new guitar. As soon as he saw Macy, he put it behind him, hoping she wouldn't be as clumsy as always. But, much to his surprise, she didn't even give a sign she had noticed him, stumbling into the arms of a blonde handsome boy. Nick frowned.

For the past two weeks, the girl had been dating this new guy, Alec Curge. Stella seemed to like him, saying that she couldn't believe how easy it had been to Macy to just forget about the brothers.

Nick couldn't believe it either.

She was supposed to be their number one super fan! How could she just let them go?! Strangely enough, Joe and Kevin didn't seem to give it much a thought. "We have fans enough. I'm sure our club has already found a new crazy president.", Joe had said. Nick knew he was right — admiting that was hard though — but couldn't bring himself to let it go.

The following day, he walked into the cafeteria to find a very different — and not so pleasent — sight. There they were, Macy and Curge, kissing. She had her arms around his neck and it was really nothing. A gentle, but long, peck on the lips. Nick felt his stomack contract and a weird feeling grow in his chest. It felt like a mix of hurt and... anger. In the next moment, Macy was out of Alec's arms and hurried to the exit, yelling something that the brother couldn't understand.

Nick walked slowly to his table, deep in his thoughts. What the hell had just happened? And why did he feel in such pain? Sighing, he sat next to Stella. The blonde glanced at him, before turning on her seat to look at him properly. Her eyes went wide as she saw that he was now glaring at Alec.

"You're jealous!" Her tone was low and surprised, but it wasn't a question. Nick's head shot up as he was also startled by her statement. Joe and Kevin moved their gazes from the blonde to the younger brother. Kevin's fork still suspended into the air.

"How did that happen?" The middle one asked, between astonished and amused. Nick scowled at his brother and mumbled something as he took a bite of his pasta. "What, Nicky? I can't understand you." Yes, he was deffinitely having fun now.

"I said..." Nick was too loud. He adjusted his tone. "I said that I don't know. I've been fealing kindda weird about her since the beggining of the year, but I never thought much of it. It's not like my crushes from the past." Stella let a soft "aww", smiling in a sweet way. Them all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't you see, guys? He is in love with her." Her eyes twinkled and Joe had to stop himself from scoffing. "It isn't something impossible, you know? She is a really nice and funny girl."

"Yeah. When she's not hitting us with her things." Kevin added as he rubbed his arm, probably remembering one of the many accidents they'd had.

* * *

Nick hated how he felt. He was the intense guy, the one that usually felt things over the top and would also suffer major falls, but he always knew how to deal with the situations. Now, while he stared at Macy from across the room, he found his thoughts completely out of order. Firstly, he couldn't love her, it was just impossible. Secondly, he couldn't deny that his heart seemed to increase its speed when she was near. And last but not least, Nick didn't had a clue on what to do with his past realizations.

He groaned and shook his head. What should he do?! Nick closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He needed to pay attention to the class, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The bell rang and he started gathering his things, exasperated. His thoughts were gonna drive him insane. His head shot up as he heard someone call his name. And there stood Macy, looking at him with a confused expression.

Nick couldn't even explain how beautiful she looked. Her shirt rising a little and exposing part of her stomach, her skirt swinging a bit loose from her hips, her legs looking particularly long today. And, as fast as he could, he realized he was checking her out. His face grew hot. Macy was also a bit flushed and she now seemed nervous.

"Hm... Hey, Mace." He tried to act casual. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have soccer practise or something?" Nick was actually trying to find a way out of that situation.

"Well, I have hockey in ten minutes, but they can handle a while without me." She stopped and looked down at her hands. Nick couldn't stop the smile that made its way to his face as he noticed how cute she looked. "Are you ignoring me? Because I understand that you're friends with Stella and that I'm nothing more than her best friend and a past stalker fan, but I wish you didn't feel the need to avoid me." Her voice was unstable and she looked as if she was gonna cry.

"Mace!" Nick holded her through her shoulders, bringing her little body close to him. "You're my friend and I could never ignore you. It's been a really tough day and I had a lot in my mind. Just never think it's your fault, okay?" He had buried his face in her hair and he could feel her shiver as he talked. His own body felt completely electrified, pressed againt hers.

"What happened? Another 'worse day of your life'? Because I know you already had two of those." Her voice came muffled and he laughed. Nick loosened his grip on her, debating if he should tell her.

"Girl problem. You don't really wanna know." His smile was a bit sad as he took his backpack from his seat and started walking to the door. Mace caught up with him, linking their arms.

"Oh. Now you're so gonna tell me who has finally caught Nick Lucas' heart! It certainly isn't a crush or you wouldn't have been so quick to admit your feelings." She grinned, even though he thought he saw a glimpse of hurt in her expression.

"That's the thing. I don't know how I feel about her. I just know that she's special, nothing like the other girls I usually date. And I'm afraid of the rejection because I woudn't be able to see her in the hallways and smile, knowing that I'm not the one that she wants to be with." Everybody else was already gone, probably in their way home.

"That's tough, Nick." He laughed, mumbling a "Tell me about it." They got to the hallway. "As you told me that, you'll be the first person whom I tell what happened today." She turned to him, getting closer to whisper. "I broke up with Alec." Her breath against his face made him shiver on the inside.

"Why? You looked so happy earlier today." He would make sure he wasn't going to say anything good about the boy, but he couldn't just be selfish and act as if it was a great thing (as he wanted to do). She shruged while taking a deep breath.

"He was always there, you know? Everybody said he was the perfect boyfriend. He did everything he could for me. What people didn't see is that he was trying to change me. I couldn't play volley because we hadn't spend enough time together, I couldn't go to the golf course because he couldn't play and he didn't want me walking alone through the grounds. It was rather annoying."

And then she started walking again. What she didn't realize was that she had dropped her bag. She tripped in it, stumbling a little. Nick hurried to her side, taking her waist and pulling her to him.

Macy could feel Nick's body againt hers and her beating quickened. She hadn't told him all the truth about her break up. Alec didn't like the Lucas brothers and he didn't want her to see them anymore. Aparently, the rest of the school was aware of the fact that she had always felt something more towards the youngest Lucas **(not Franky, guys)**.

He turned her around, still holding onto her. Macy's breath caught up in her throat as her eyes traced his features. Nick took a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, admiring her beauty. And, as if there was some force pulling them together, Nick leaned and his lips touched hers.

For a moment, Macy melted into his embrace, feeling the softness of the kiss. Then, she pressed herself up against him, moving her lips slowly. He moaned and pushed her against the wall of the hallway, biting her bottom lip. She sighed and opened her mouth, so their tongues would meet. She could feel his hand rise up her blouse, carissing the skin of her stomach.

She intertwined her hands in his hair, pulling it gently. Their bodies were completely pressed together and Nick couldn't think straight. All the thoughts had banished from his mind and all he could do was hold onto Mace for dear life. It wasn't until they heard someone cough that they broke the kiss.

Nick breathed heavily and he was sure his apearence wasn't the best. Getting caught while making out with a girl in the hallways wasn't something he had planned to do while in school. Damn! He had never lost control that way. And, despite it all, he couldn't stop his grin. By his side, Mace was also trying to think properly, but she could still feel her skin burning where, moments before, Nick was touching her.

"I told you so." Stella's voice came to them in a tone of awe. She was smiling and had a condescending expression. Joe and Kevin were next to her, standing there, shocked. Mace and Nick could feel the heat spread through their faces. "Oh, don't be like that. You two are the cutest. But you better watch this whole "make out" thing, because you still have the purity ring, Nick." The boy flushed even more.

"Stella!" Macy whined, slightly surprised. The blonde rolled her eyes and pushed the older Lucas to the exit of the school, leaving the couple alone. They stood there, embarassed, smiling to the opposite direction of each other. Mace cleared her throat. "So..."

"So..." They kept quiet for a second. His arm was still around her waist. He pulled her a bit close, still don't knowing what to say. Macy looked up at him, breathless. She really should learn how to breath around him.

"What does it mean? Why did you kiss me?" She closed her eyes. "Do you regret it? Because I can totally understand if you do." He squeezed her waist gently. Nick leaned again, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

"I could never regret it, Mace. I wanna be with you, my little girl problem." Her eyes light up and she threw her arms around his neck. Nick started trailing kisses through her jaw until her ear, nibbling ever so slightly. She sighed again and he smirked against her skin.

Maybe Stella was right after all. Maybe he was in love with Macy. Man, god bless their hallway encounters.

* * *

**Heey.** My name is Camilla, but you can call me Kacau. I'm from Brazil and this is the first fic I write in english. Please, tell me about the mistakes I make. What don't kill you makes you stronger. ;) In this case, it might hurt, but I'll learn. Thank you for your attention.

XOXO


End file.
